Fairy Tail Academy
by Kathleen676
Summary: Lucy is a newbie at Fairy Tail Academy. She finally gets to see her BFF Levy McGarden again. Unfortunately there is some mysterious love going on. Romance: GaLe; Love Triangle or Maybe Not: NaLu or StiCy? You can vote on reviews, kind of a hard decision; hope you add me as your favorite author:) Disclaimer: Fairy Tail does not belong to me. It belongs to Hiro Mashima.
1. The Newbie Is Famous?

**Hey guys!:) My 2nd FanFic! Hope you enjoy: Fairy Tail Academy.**

**Now let's start Chapter 1: The Newbie..is Famous!?**

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

I finally get to go to Fairy Tail Academy and get to meet my friend, Levy McGarden, again! Ever since she had to move to another house, it was too far from our old school so she had to move to a new school called Fairy Tail Academy. She's already been there for 2 years. We're now both 16 years and I can finally move to Fairy Tail academy because my mom, Layla Heartfilia, earned enough money to buy a new house, it's gonna be perfect!

* * *

**(At Fairy Tail Academy)**

"Levy!" Lucy shouted with joy. "I missed you so much Lucy." "Wow, Fairy Tail Academy is so huge!" Lucy had to admit it was bigger than their old school. "Yeah," Levy smiled. "Hey, I almost forgot!" "What is it?" Lucy asked in confusion. "I have to introduce you to my friends of course!" Levy grabbed her hand and ran through the halls to the cafeteria. "Lucy, this is Wendy Marvell, Cana Alberona, Erza Scarlet, and, Mirajane." Everyone greeted Lucy. "Thank you, it was nice meeting you too," Lucy would smile.

**(The Bell Rings)**

"Hm...it says here my room is #101," Lucy thought out loud. She walked out of the cafeteria door and entered to 100 building and went to the room and went inside. "Ah Lucy Heartfilia, I've been wanting to introduce you to the class," Miss Grandine said. "Ahem, class, we have a new student Lucy Heartfilia!" All the boys were in love and hearts popped up in their eyes while the girls were disgusted and talking to each other, making up bad things about Lucy, which they couldn't exactly say. "Okay class, that's enough! Lucy, would you sit right there between and ?" "Sure." Lucy smiled and sat down. "Okay class, since I didn't get everything prepared for the class yet, you guys can whisper talk to each other while I'm in the office," Miss Grandine said walking out of the classroom. "WHISPER!" she yelled to the class.

Then suddenly, Natsu started talking to Lucy. "Hey there Lucy, I'm Natsu Dragneel, 17 years. I have onex eyes and cherry blossom hair, NOT PINK, okay."

"Yes, I can see that mister," Lucy said cooly.

"If I could rearrange the alphabet, I would put you after L-O-V-E," Natsu said.

"If I could rearrange the alphabet, I would put U before GLY GUY," Lucy replied back.

Levy's face was pale. She was shock that Lucy had rejected the hottest, famous guy in the whole high school.

"You actually...rejected him?" she asked.

"Yeah, so?"

"He's the hottest guy in the school and never asks girls that are newbies that."

"What's your point?" Lucy asked.

"I mean that he's the most famous guy in the school and you rejected him." Levy replied.

"Well, I'm not interested in him anyways." Lucy replied back.

**(Lunch Time) The Bell Rings**

"Hey Lucy, what about a tour around the school?" Levy asked. "Sure, why not?" Levy showed her every place in Fairy Tail Academy. "They even have a secret garden?" Lucy asked smelling the beautiful flowers. "Yes! This is my favorite place in the school!" Levy insisted. She also liked the Field of Flowers but the secret garden was still better. Lucy went on the swing and Natsu came into the secret garden...and you know what happened..."OW!" Natsu screamed. "What was that for?" he shouted. "It was an accident." she said not caring about him. "Ugh, I'm gonna wash my face."

**After he Finishes**

Natsu tried to get Lucy interested in him again. "You know quickie has U and I together."

"Too bad ugly starts with u," Lucy rejected him again.

Natsu was shocked,"How could she reject me in all my pick up lines!?" he thought. "I have to think of more."

**(At the Library)**

Lucy was checking out books for her research project. She was trying to find the "Non-Fiction" sign on the shelves. Finally she spotted one and bumped into a blonde guy.

"Oh I'm so sorry," Lucy kept on saying. This guy was handsome, too handsome for Lucy. This girl was beautiful, too beautiful for Sting.

He was staring into her brown eyes.

"Do you have a map? Cuz gurl, I keep on getting lost in your eyes,"he said.

"Do you have a bandaid? Cuz I just scraped my knees falling for you." Lucy replied.

They both chuckled. "What's your name?" he asked.

"Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia. Yours?"

"Sting Eucliffe. Anyways, do you need help finding a book?"

"Um yeah, I-I..need a non-fiction book about life cycles of a coral reef." Lucy hesitated.

"On a scale of 1 to 10: You're a 9 and I'm the 1 you need," Sting said. "Aw, don't be so sweet Sting." she said smiling.

* * *

**DING DONG The Bell Rings**

"Hey Lucy, see you tomorrow at the secret garden, okay?" Sting asked. "Sure, of course, bye see you!" Sting then waved her goodbye at they went to their classes.

* * *

**Room #101**

"Okay students, open your science book to page 243!" Miss Grandine told the class. While Lucy was finding the page and Grandine was writing our objective for science Natsu told Lucy, "Hey, I saw what you did at the library. You better not be anywhere near Sting or any other guys, you clear?" "I can do whatever I want and you're not the boss of me flame brain." Lucy replied. "Ahem, no talking Miss Heartfilia and Mister Dragneel. You two will have detention after school tomorrow for 15 minutes, got it?" she asked strictly. "Yes, Miss Grandine." they said at the same time. "Now look what you've done pink head!" Lucy whispered. Natsu was about to reply back but Grandine stopped him from talking and added an extra five minutes to his detention time. "Lucy, when can you understand my feeling?" Natsu thought.

* * *

**Plz review and add me as a fav :)**

**Next chapter will be more interesting and will have more "love and pick up lines in it. Sorry, it might take some time so thanks for being patient! Hope you enjoyed Chapter 1! **

**Bye for now!**


	2. Mysterious Love (Part 1)

**Hey guys, Sorry for the wait! I'm gonna start the second chapter! Eek! **

**Chapter 2: Mysterious Love**

* * *

**Previously: Natsu was about to reply back to Lucy but Miss Grandine stopped him from talking and added an extra 5 minutes to his detention time. "Lucy, when can you understand my feelings?" he thought.**

* * *

**(In the Morning At Breakfast in the Cafeteria)**

"Hey Lucy, have you heard that a new cute guy just came to Fairy Tail Academy?" Levy asked. "No, what's his name?" "I don't know. Something with and R at the beginning?" Then suddenly, Sting shouted to a black haired person. "Rogue! I can finally meet you again!" Rogue smiled. "Sting, nice to meet you again too." he said. Then he looked at Lucy who was staring straight at her eyes. "Who is she?" "Oh, that's Lucy, Rogue. Lucy Heartfilia. She's a newbie here too." Sting replied.

**(The Speaker of the School starts to make an Eerie noise.)**

"Ahem!" the principle yelled. "Today, 1st period will start late at 8:30. The teachers have a 20 minute meeting with me. NO SCREAMING WHEN YOU GET YOUR PUNISHMENT FOR BEING LOUD!"

Everyone put their hands over their ears except for Rogue. He was too busy staring at Lucy.

After everyone started to walk out of the cafeteria, Rogue walked up to Lucy. "Hey beautiful," he said. "Uh, do I know you?" she asked. "I'm Rogue Cheney." "Oh, hi," she said hesitating. Then he said something that Lucy couldn't answer. "Roses are red, bananas are yellow, wanna go out with a nice little fellow?" Lucy didn't know cuz they just met. "Uh, okay," she said. "Today after school in the cafe shop close by Fairy Tail Academy, okay?" "U-Um sure?" she said. "What!?" Sting yelled. "I was planning on asking her on a date. My best friend ruined it and did it first. Just this time, he is my enemy." "What!? Rogue the newbie stole my place for Lucy!?" Natsu yelled. "I have to be his enemy now." _Earlier this day, Natsu and Rogue were chatting and became friends. _

**(Lunch...sorry there weren't any main events in the past time.)**

"Levy, i gotta go somewhere so I can't really hang out today, sorry." Lucy said remembering she had to meet Sting in the secret garden. She had to always keep her promises. "Have courage and be kind," her mother would always say. "I have to have courage...and be kind."

"Ah, you're here Lucy," Sting said while Lucy was walking in.

"So, what were you gonna talk about?" she asked.

"What about...you go with me at starbucks with me today after school?" he asked thinking if she accepted his, she wouldn't be able to go to Rogue's date.

"Um, sorry I have to do something...at that time," she said.

"Oh Lucy, does your watch have a second hand? I want to know how long it took for me to fall in love with you."

"Oh no sorry Sting. I can't. Is that all you wanted to talk about?" Lucy asked.

Sting was silent. "Are you gonna accept?" he said nervous, thinking she would reject.

"Um," Lucy said. She ran out of the garden and hurried to Lucy.

"What was just that?" he asked. His face pale.

"My turn to act Sting. It looks like YOU lose!" Natsu laughed. He was basically eavesdropping on him.

Natsu ran up to Lucy when she arrived at the field of flowers to get fresh air. "Hey Lucy."

"Oh hi Natsu," she said and frowned.

"What's up?"

"Oh, nothing,"

"Then what's up with the frown?"

Lucy didn't answer.

Natsu looked at the sky, tree, and himself and said. "You can fall from the sky, you can fall from a tree, but the best way to fall is in love with me."

Lucy blushed and didn't know exactly how to reject him or reply back. "You win." she said.

He started walking up to her. She noticed his breath breathing on her. "What are you doing?" she asked.

Natsu didn't reply and he put his hand on her shoulder gently and turned her face to his. "Pervert!" she shouted. But no one was there to help her. She wasn't the strongest and all, but he was stronger than her.

"Stop it, I don't like Meles-" she tried to say. He covered her mouth with his hand. "Nasustopieihaeu!"

"Don't talk," he always said. Since there were no walls to push someone to, Natsu decided to push her on the ground.

"Stop it! I don't like you!"

* * *

**Sorry this chapter had to be so short and stop here at a lemon that was gonna start. The next page will continue on Chapter 2: Mysterious Love.**

**Remember to vote on StiCy or NaLu on the reviews! Or I have to decide myself which is a hard decision. Please vote! The next chapter might have some lemon! Don't start reading when and "Author's Warning" appear. That's all I can do. Don't read if you don't like lemons. **

**Type of Lemon: Teenager U_U Don't even know if it's a type or if there is even different types of lemon.**

**Okay, done with the chatting. See ya guys later!**


	3. Mysterious Love (Part 2)

**Hello again! Chapter 2 Part 2 is gonna start now!**

**Reminder: Each Chapter is 2 Times Each Week**

**WARNING: LEMON IS GONNA BE IN THE BEGINNING OF THIS PAGE! SKIP THIS CHAPTER IF YOU DON'T LIKE! (if I posted it) This whole chapter will be romance!**

**Anyways, if you like to read Romance (lemons) read and enjoy! :)**

**Remember, I'm not really good at making lemons. U~U**

**Romance in Chapter 2 Part 2: NaLu and GaLe**

* * *

**Previously: **"Don't talk," he always said. Since there were no walls to push someone to, Natsu decided to push her on the ground.

"Stop it! I dont like you!" Lucy yelled.

* * *

Lucy's lips were perfectly smooth and soft. Natsu licked down her to neck. "Mmmmm." Lucy moaned. She totally forgot what was happening but she was in the mood. Of course Natsu was on top of Lucy, so she could feel the soft grass beneath her. One glowing flower was beside her. "A-hah!" Natsu thought. The glowing lavender flowers were the ones that could change into a love potion with just a little touch. It's drinkable so he touched the flower with his numb finger that Lucy had licked. The flower turned pink and glowed as bright as the sun. It quickly turned into little drops of pink love potion onto Natsu's hand. He quickly put some on the outside of his lips and kissed Lucy. The droplets smoothly went down from his lips to hers. It went inside her mouth and she swallowed the tasty strawberry potion. "Hmm, it's just probably my lipstick," she thought. Natsu continued onto Lucy's neck and smiled. "I win Sting, Rogue!" he boasted in his head.

Then suddenly, Lucy's body pulled herself up and Natsu was still on top of her. "W-What's happening!" Natsu yelled.

"I-I think I'm getting~" he suddenly had motion sickness.

"What is happening?" she thought. She tried to talk but she had a sore throat.

Natsu's cheek stretched open wide and turned blue. "I-I'm m-motion s-sickn-ness!"

Lucy laughed put they were going higher and higher and the clouds above her turned to sky blue light at her. It pushed Natsu off and she was going into the clouds.

"Ahh, final~ hey where are _YOU _ going Lucy!?" he screamed.

Lucy's voice finally recovered. "I don't know." was all she said.

Lucy was still a newbie at Fairy Academy so she didn't exactly know about the 'love potion flowers'.

Even though Natsu was pretending that he doesn't know what is happening to Lucy, he still knew that he was gonna win Lucy. "I got you guys finally Sting and Rogue! I'll be happy to see you guys being cry babies!" he laughed in his mind.

He was being harsh and cruel toward his friends but in this case, he was their enemy. Three friends trying to steal Lucy from each other.

Lucy thought this portal thingie~majigie was bad so she called all her celestial spirits out. She now mastered the skill to call out all 10 keys.

"Gate of the Water Bearer, I call on thee, Aquarius!" she commanded.

"Gate of the Lion, I call on thee, Leo!"

"Gate of the scorpion, I call on thee, Scorpio!" she told them to attack the portal, 'The Love Portal' to save her and they did.

Natsu put his hand over his head and said in his mind. "NOO! IT WAS GONNA WORK OUT PERFECTLY!"

"Ha Natsu, I still gotta chance!" Sting whispered spying on them at the right-side corner from them.

"Hey Natsu, you're gonna call us cry babies! Well you're gonna be the one who loses!" Rogue laughed walking to the cafeteria who was _also _spying on them.

**Meanwhile, in the hallway where nobody goes to except students who want to be alone…**

"Ahh, peace and quiet." Levy stretched her hands up to the ceiling from all the work she was doing for her essay. Just then, a black spiky haired guy who walked up to Levy. "Hey Shrimp, what's up?" he asked. "Ugh," Levy whined. "I was having a peaceful time and you interrupted it Gajeel Redfox!" "Hmm, maybe I'll make your peaceful time more...how should I say...better?" "What? What do you mean?" she asked puzzled.

Gajeel didn't answer. But he decided to _act it out_ instead of _telling her. _ He walked up to the desk Levy was sitting at and broke the chair with his iron. "What in the~" Gajeel gave her a hand to stand up which she was confused because he wanted to make her fall. Levy put her hand on his and Gajeel quickly pulled her up and pushed her against the wall. Levy blushed and turned her head away from him. "I-I don't like it when you do this," she mumbled. "Oh don't say that Shrimp. He leaned his two arms on the wall, each side of her, left and right. "You're mine and don't go near any other boys. Not even Natsu, Sting, Rogue, or Loke. "Okay I u-understand."

Levy blushed again when he started to lick her cheek. "S-Stop it Gajeel. You're..you're," Levy didn't know exactly what to describe him. Annoying? Iron head? Iron Princess? "Oh Shrimp, you're trying to call be something bad aren't ya!" he said smiling and continuing down her neck.

Levy blushed more and tried to kick him off but he was as strong as iron. He went lower and lower. "Aaaa, stop it!" she yelled. Gajeel had took off her white bow she always wear a little bit lower than her neck. Her clothes were getting looser. "_What's gonna happen when someone sees us or finds out?" _Levy thought panicking. She would always cry when someone spread a secret of hers. "Oh no, if someone comes, they can steal my diary!" she screamed. Gajeel stopped. "Don't worry," he smiled. "Oh, is there anything about me in there?" Levy blushed. "Um yeah," she tried not to say but she did. She made up something to her answer. "Yes, but bad things about you Iron...Princess!" she teased him. Gajeel laughed. "Really?" he asked, sounding like he was gonna do something. "Y-Yes." she replied. "Hmm, well then." He started tickling her on her waist and she slid down the wall onto the floor. "Hahaha! Stop it Gajeel!" She laughed and yelled at the same time. "Get off me!" "Not until you fall asleep!" he yelled. Levy suddenly talked like she was drunk. She was so tired of being tickled she said, "Give me...some beer. A bottle." she said calmly. Gajeel's face turned pale. "What..did you just say?" Levy kicked his private. "Gimme...a bottle of beer!" she yelled. "Okay..ow..okay as long as you don't drink too much." He brought a whole pack because there wasn't any single bottles. She kept on drinking and drinking. "12th...one," she whispered and suddenly got drunk on her 6th one.

"Gajkeel takeshi off my clothshi." she said.

His face got pale and normal again and laughed. "No way Shrimp! I~"

"I'm hot, take off my clothes now and was about to kick his private again.

"Wo-wo-wo. Not so fast," he said.

He only took off her skirt. There, you happy now?" he asked.

"No, my waist too," she whined.

"You mind if I cut?" he asked.

"Nope, not at all." she said.

Gajeel cut her shirt, but only a little higher from her belly button.

"There you happy now?" he asked.

"No," was all she would say. "My chest too."

"No Shrimp no more." He kissed her on the forehead, both cheeks, mouth, neck, and stomach. Then he ran to the infirmary with her diary and clothes. "This girl needs a new shirt."

The nurse handed it to him and he put her clothes beside Levy. Gajeel was bored and no one was around and suddenly remembered her diary. He quickly grabbed it and started at the first page.

_Dear Diary, _

_My old school was fun with Lucy but now I have to move to Fairy Tail Academy. Ugh! I know it will be good there but I'll really miss~_

"Boring parts! Maybe I should move to her 'crushes section'.

_Crushes Section: No peeking! Or you'll be killed. Especially you! Gajeel Redfox! You're always snooping in my stuff!_

"What!? How does she know that?"

Levy smiled and pretended she was asleep. "He's gonna read the best part! Eek! I can't wait to see the look on his face. He was probably gonna expect me writing about him in the 'Crushes Section'! Ha Gajeel!" she thought.

Gajeel turned the page and read.

_None, NO CRUSHES! _

Gajeel's face was surprised. His mouth dropped and his eyes widened. "What!? This can't be." He turned his face normal again. "Eh, maybe she keeps it a secret in her mind."

He decided to read on and came up to a point that says '_People I wished would die now' _section. "Probably not me!" he said.

"Ohh, he's gonna turn pale when he reads this part too!" Levy laughed. Gajeel looked at Levy. "Hmm, probably dreaming and still drunk."

"Not!" Levy said in her mind.

Gajeel flipped to the next page. "Hmm, maybe she doesn't want anyone to be killed. He turned to the next page and it said:

_The one person I want to be dead right now is Gajeel Redfox. R.I.P Sorry Gajeel if you're snooping around and read this. Sorry! And you BETTER NOT GO ANY FURTHER CUZ I'M AWAKE._

"What?" Gajeel turned to Levy and saw her sitting up and laughing. "Hahah Gajeel!" she laughed. "Hey that's not funny!"he yelled. Levy stopped and stared at him with laser eyes, the weakness that Gajeel has, the only thing Levy could do to make him scared. "Punishment time now is it, Gajeel Redfox." "F-For w-what?" he asked innocently. "Snooping in my journal." "O-Oh yeah. Gotta go! See ya." "GAJEEL!" she yelled. She used her magic and made her super fast and started punching Gajeel. "YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THIS GAJEEL!" she yelled. "I-I'm sorry." Rogue walked past them not knowing and stretched back. His eyes widened. "Levy beating Gajeel up?" he said. "Whatevs." "Help R-Rogue." Gajeel cried. "GAJEEEEEELLLL!" "Uh-oh. I'm in trouble."

**In the Infirmary**

"Wow, he's gonna need a lot off bandages. As much as a mummy needs and you really beated him up." Rogue told Levy. "Yeah, it's a long story if you'd ask me why." "Why?" he asked. Levy's head turned slowly to him and gave him laser eyes. "Okay, I'm sorry! AAAAAAA! GAJEEL HELPPPPPP!" And Levy beated up Rogue exactly how she did it to Gajeel. "I'm now gonna get stricter. I can't be all nice now!" Levy yelled.

* * *

**Hey guys, you enjoyed Chapter 2 Part 2. Post your opinion on your reviews. Thank you for being patient and reading my FanFiction. Next week on 3/22 and 3/25 I will post Chapter 3 and 4. Hope you enjoy your spring break if you're still in school! **


End file.
